PARTY AT THE GIRLS HOME THAT ENGLAND MET ON THE WE
by taeminniee
Summary: *WEB jade is mine and rinny is SasuIchi4ever's she will put this up but has to wait 2 days first
1. Rinny x Russia

This story i by: Taeminniee and SasuIchi4ever The drunken sleepover.

Russia walked into the house of Jadyn a girl England met on the internet. "Hi I am Jadyn but you can call me Jade if you want." She smiled up at him. "Oh Hi may i enter." Russia asked. "Sure unless you are a vampire." She steped aside so He could come in. Russia walked in and the first person he sees was a beutiful maden who was dancing. Jade saw who he was looking at and smiled "That is my friend Rinny." "rinny is a wonderful dancer." I reply trying not to blush. "Yep She took some dance classes when She was younger from 5 to 15 I think." Rinny was dancing when she saw Russia staring and blushes "Oh She is pretty too." He said quitely. Jade caught what he said "I think you should go talk to Her." "Noo I dont think she will like me though." "She likes everyone, plus She blushed that means for her she thinks you are hot." Rinny was still blushing. "No i am not hot. She just might be tired from all the dancing." "Well then here." Jade gave him a cup of punch. "Give this to her then." Jade then runs off to the where the DJ is. Russia sighed and walked over to Rinny and asked if She would like some punch "Yeah." She replys. Just then Jade had told the DJ to play a slow song and he did. "Wanna dance?" Russia asked. "Sure i'd love to dance." Rinny then blushed. Off on the sidelines Jade could be seen pumping her fist into the air happy she got them to dance with eachother. Then they dance for the rest of the song. Then Jade decided to get them hooked up. "7 minutes!" She called out. Then She walked around getting the guys to put something in when she came to Russia. "Can you please put something in Russia." She asked as sweet as she smiled but still told Russsia to put something in the wipped out her phone made a fast text to Rinny that said 'get him to I can get it so you are in the closet with him ;D.' But just then Russia bent down to Rinny's ear. "Wi-will you go out with me?" He ask into her ear. "yes!" She said with a lot of joy in her voice. Her pocket virbates and she pulls out her phone and reads it to herself. "GET HIM IN THAT CLOSET NOW ;D." Both Russia and Jade watch her roll her eyes at the text. "Hey Russia can we go somwhere more private" Russia was surprised at the comment but nodded yes. Rinny lead Him into the closet while Jade look after them smiling and Rinny and Russia made out for awhile till they were discovered by England who laughed and went away. Rinny and Russia spent 3 hours getting to know each other. She was perfect in all ways to Him. Russia then kissed her with a firely passion that lead to them dating and getting married 1 year and 4 months later.  
THE END / I don t own any characters except Rinny which is SasuIchi4ever and Jadyn/Jade who is mine / HOPE YA ENJOYED THIS This story was the combind work of me taeminniee and my best friend SasuIchi4ever Without her this story would be awful. Please REVIEW both of us need all the help we can get.


	2. Jade x England Part 1

PARTY AT THE GIRLS HOUSE THAT ENGLAND MET ON THE INTERNET 2 This is by Taeminniee and SasuIchi4ever

Jade was runing over to The DJ to tell him to play a slow song when She bumped into a guy that had wavy blond hair and fell on Her butt. "Sorry are you ok." She asked. The guy had a pevy smile to him "It is ok mon amour."(my love) He said. "Ok really sorry about that." She said. Then she started to get up when he grabed her waist and pulled her up with him. Her pulled tight against his chest. She started to blush alot when he got a even perveryer smile and slowly moved his hand down til it came to rest on her butt. "epp." When She felt His hand on her butt she tryed to push him away, but he pulled Her closer. "Let me go now." Jade said. "Hmm No." He was about to kiss her when the DJ stepped in "She said let go you Bloody Frog." He said with a slight british accent. Before spliting them up. (they were next to where he had his labtop full of music.) Jade quickly ran behide the DJ to hide from the very pervy man. "If you are going to bother this girl anymore then leave before I thow you out!" The DJ said. "Fine." He then leaves. "Thanks for helping me out there." Jade said to the DJ. You'r welcome." He replys. I just hope You'r ok did he hurt You? "No he didnt just scared me alitle" She said while smiling at him. "ohh thats good." "Yep" She said."So who was that?" Jade asked The DJ. "That was France The Bloody Frog." "Oh ok" Jade said with a smile. "Oh plus can you play a slow song? Please?" Jade said with a puppy dog face. He sighed but said ok. He then went over to his labtop to find a slow song with her flowing him. "So why do you want a slow song?" He qustioned her. "Well I am trying to hook up Russia with my friend." "Oh I see." He then got the slow song to work so Jade ran over to were Russia and Rinny where to see if they were dancing and they were. So She pumped Her fist into the France came out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. "Ohohohohoho Angleterre (England) cant save you now." Then he started to drag Her to the front door. England then grabed her in his arms and glared at France "GO AWAY BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!" The DJ yelled yelled. "Pft fine but I will keep trying to get her you know." France said. Then in his arms Jade whipered and quitely started to cry. The DJ then slowly pets Her hair. "I wont let him touch you" He then said. "by the way I am Iggy or England." Jade sniffled but nodded "Jade" She then said softly. He held her tight in his arms.

/ hi this is SasuIchi4ever WE OWN NOTHING BUT IN MY DREAMS I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THE WHOLE WORLD MUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA / Thanks for reading please reveiw for chapter 3 ! 


	3. Jade x England Part 2

They get shoved into the closet by the other people. England sat there blushing like a british idiot. I trying not to smile at this oppertitunty  
i bang on the door "LET ME OUT U DOOFS"i yell to the snickering people outside. i was stopped by a serious face England who grabed me by my shoulders and looked my strait in the eyes  
"i-ig-ggy? " i say with a squeak to my voice . He kissed my gently waiting for a response. My response was to kiss back with more force. He then kissed me more passionaty with touge.  
He quickly learned his boundarys when his hand slide down to my butt. I quickly swatted the hand away and smacked his face and left a red handprint. I hear the door unlock and slowy open.  
I stomp out of the closet with an Emmabrrsed England with a bright red hand print on his face ~ Written by SasuIchi4ever


End file.
